(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a re-combination device for either combining, re-combining, or joining sections of elongate flexible material, solid structures or other structures. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a re-connector system that allows mixing or weaving of the sections of material connected to the device or for exchanging or re-combining parts of the device with other similar sections of the device or likenesses of the device itself.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need to join two sections of string, wire, or similar flexible sections of material has been widely recognized. To meet this need, various connector devices have been developed. However, known devices join two sections and do not allow the re-combination of the two sections with another set of sections of string, wire, or the like. Well-known wire connectors typically join two sections wire in order to establish continuity. In order to connect the two sections of wire with another pair of wires, one typically has to completely separate the first two sections of wire and then join these with other wires. For example, if wire A and wire B are joined together and it is desired that wire A be joined with wire C and wire B be joined with wire D, known devices dictate that wires A and B be completely separated from one another and then joined with wires C and D, respectively. Thus, it will be appreciated that known devices are not particularly useful in situations where it is necessary that wires A and B remained connected or attached to one another while the connection of A and C and B and D is being established.
In situations where a model of genes or string-like molecules, for example, is needed to demonstrate possible combinations or re-combinations possible with the string-like structure, it is particularly useful to provide a model that allows joining and re-combining of string-like sections without allowing the original sections to become separated before the re-combination is completed. Thus there remains a need for a joining device or connector that allows combination and re-combination of the sections being joined.
Other situations, for example in the area of games and puzzles, the need for a device that allows combining and re-combining of sections of strand to produce varying weave and knot patterns or to provide connections to require special skill and intuition to resolve or untangle has also remained unmet.
Furthermore, there remains a need for device that can join or mix any design number of strand like sections to produce varied connections or weaves.
Still further, if the strands are dispensed with and only the re-combination of solid figures or objects is considered, there is a need for a device that allows re-combination or exchange of a chamber or part without taking the device out of service or apart to perform the exchange. For example, an electrical fuse, resistor or complex device could be exchanged in a single operation without having to first remove the existing electrical device, film canister, or hazardous material, etc.
Thus, there remains a need for an exchange system which is fully symmetric. Additionally, there remains a need for an exchange device that can keep the items to be exchanged fully concealed.
Further, there remains a need for a device that allows the re-combination of parts of toys, such as a head and a torso, with other toy parts without first removing, then replacing, the parts in a different order.